The world we live in
by Rubi.Red
Summary: I love him and that will never change." Sakura smiled. Sasuke and Sakura shared one night together years back changing their lives forever. Sasuke comes back years later with...What's this a fiancee! And Sakura has a secret he doesn't know. Who's Souta?
1. Prologue

**It's me again. If those who don't remember the writer of "Nothings Like Before", "Callin'", and "Not so Good".**

**I yet created another fanfic. which is pretty irresponsible in my case since the fan fics I just mention I haven't completed them at all. XP. And Yet I've started another one. But NLB and Callin' are going to be on-hold for a while. Since It's been a while since I wrote a chp. for them so Im completely utterly lost you can say.**

**But I welcome you to my new story. "The world we live in" Yet again another Sasuke and Sakura paring fic. lol I know it's short but please bare with it this is just the prologue after all. : I promise to have chp. 1 out soon. But Im starting school next week so soon after I'll try to get to this fic with any chance I get. I'm gonna be a Junior after all gotta take things more serious.**

**Disclaimer:I do nuts owns me Naruto.**

* * *

**.The world we live in.**

_Prologue_

The moon lit high into the late night. Not a soul was wandering in the streets of the leaf village.

There is a small but normal house in a neighborhood. The house was one of those normal average family houses enough to fit up to mainly for family members perhaps. The lights where turned off and not a single sound was really heard except for one bedroom.

Soft sounds where heard on the other side of the door. They sounded like soft moans and heavy breathing you can possibly say if you wish. On the other side of the door there was two figures that laid on a tiny twin size bed. One was male with dark black hair and onyx colored eyes. While the other was a petit female with short pink hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Sasuke." The pink haired girl half spoke and moan quietly. Both bodies grinded against each other and the small bed slightly creaked. The girl tightly wrapped her arms around the boys neck as if she was afraid he would disappear if she was to let go. She quietly moaned every now and then. Sasuke looked at her as he panted heavily and sweat dripped down his ever-so-beautiful face. (lmao I just had to add that. XD)

"Sakura." Sasuke dipped his head down and placed his lips upon Sakura's. The kiss was rough yet soft and at the same time demanding yet passionate. Sakura returned the kiss and after to broke apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and small drops of tears fell out the corner of her eyes.

"Sasuke." Sakura's muffled voice as she moan in the pleasure she was feeling.

Both felt the waves of pleasure come close as Sasuke continued his pace only a little faster.

Tears continued to fall down Sakura's face as she knew what will happen very soon.

Sakura closed her eye's tightly.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered lightly before both moaned as both hit there climax.

Sakura laid in Sasuke arms as both stared to gasp for air. Sakura's eye lid's eventually started to drop close and she felt sleep starting to overcome her.

"Sasuke….please." Sakura asked before eventually fell sound asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke continued to hold Sakura in his arms. He knew what Sakura was asking him. He continued to lay in Sakura's bed looking out her open window where the moon was brightly shining though. After an hour or so which felt like years to Sasuke. He eventually let go of Sakura and softly placed her head on her pillow and pulled her comforted up to her shoulders.

He went to pick up his clothes and started to put them back on. When he was finally done with himself he eventually walked up to Sakura and looked at her for a moment. After bending down to kissed her forehead and he quietly whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, Sakura."

He soon made his way toward her window. He took a couple of moments to look back at Sakura before eventually jumping out of her window disappearing into the night.

Sakura quietly sleep in her bed as a tear drop slid down her cheek.

Neither know what the future is in store for them.

* * *

**A/N- So may I ask how do you like it so far. Forgive me because I'm not really an expert in those "scenes". **

**Please review I'd like some feed back.  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Yay! The next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I is not own Naruto.**

**The world we live in**

**Chapter One**

_Who she is now_

* * *

It was morning in the leaf village with the sun shining beautifully in the sky. Families got either ready for work or school at this time of day. Children running off to the academy while parents or old folks went to there jobs or had missions to do.

But somewhere in the leaf village was a apartment building. In one of those apartments a young lady was sleeping soundly and had a peaceful expression on her face. Of course if not for the annoying sound of her alarm clock.

A small hand reach out of the bed covers feeling for the alarm clock. Pressing onto the snooze button to make the annoying sound stop.

The person groan and eventually a mess of pink hair popped out from under the covers.

It was Sakura, she slowly opened her eyes so they would adjust to the morning light that came through her open window.

Soon after a couple of minutes she turned her head to look at her clock it had read six thirty o'clock am.

She slowly swing her legs off her bed and stretched her arms as she yawn loudly.

Then walking towards the bathroom that was in her room. Walking up to the mirror she examine herself before eventually taking her pink toothbrush and turning on the water faucet to brush her teeth. Moments later she turned on the shower and carefully took off her clothes and slipped into the shower.

Soon after Sakura finished taking her shower and went back into her room. She walked over to her closet and took out her clothes she was going to wear today.

It consisted of a small black t-shirt that was a little bit low-cut. Then a red vest covered the black shirt and it reached about up to her midriff. (Much like her shirt in the Time-jump). She had put on black bicycle shorts and had a beige tan like color skirt to put it over her shorts. Soon after she took out her small pouch and placed a pair of black gloves into them. Then she took out a hair tie and pulled her long pink hair in a pony tail leaving bangs to frame around her face.

To finish off her outfit she took out a white long coat and placed it up on her small frame. There was a name tag clip on her coat reading 'Dr.Haruno'.

After she left her bed room and walked over to the kitchen. Taking out a pan and two eggs she started to prepare breakfast. Moments later happy with the meal she had just made she started to set up a small dining table and place the food in the middle of the table.

She took out two rice bowls and two pairs of chop sticks. After she hear the tea pot make a whistle sound signaling it was ready to be taken off the stove. She picked up the tea pot and poured tea into two cups and placed them both on the table along with another cup filled with orange juice.

Content with how she fix breakfast she went over to a bedroom and quietly open the door and saw a sleeping figure in the bed.

Sakura smiled to herself before eventually walking into the room and over to the bed. She slowly bended down and started to shake the figure to wake up.

The black hair that was sticking out started to move and eventually a small groan escaped from under the covers.

"Sweetie." Sakura said as she continued to shake the figure in the bed.

"It's time to get up now you have to get ready come on." Sakura said kindly.

Eventually a head popped out from the covers revealing a young boy with black messed hair. Slowly the boy's eye's open showing the same kind of emerald eye color which Sakura had.

Sakura smiled at the newly awaken boy.

"Come on get ready before your breakfast gets cold." Sakura started to stand up straight as the boy started to get out of bed.

"Yes mom." The boy said in a small voice as he stretched then walking over to the bathroom.

Sakura fixed his bed and made her way toward the table and started to drink some tea as she heard the sound of a shower being turned on.

Yes for everyone to be surprised that the little boy called her mom. It was her eight year old son Souta Haruno.

Soon after Souta came out from the bathroom fully ready for school. Smiling as he quickly walked over to the table where his mom sat she gladly started to eat his breakfast.

Sakura smiled as she watched him eat.

"Hey mommy what time are you going to pick me up today?" Souta question as he drank some of his orange juice.

"Well," Sakura thought for a moment. "I'll be a little late today but just 10 minutes is that alright with you?"

"Sure it's alright I'll get to talk with Kyohei for a while then."

Kyohei was Sakura's former sensei Kakashi now sort of teammate son who was the same age as Souta.

"Alright that sound's good to me then." Sakura gathered her plate and cup. "Well now you better brush your teeth or you'll be late for school."

"Yes mom." Souta obediently followed his mothers order's and went to brush his teeth.

After Sakura finished putting away everything she too followed suit.

When both were down they headed toward the academy. As they arrived parents and children where up and about.

Souta looked around and spotted some of his friends and was about to run off not until Sakura stopped him. Souta turned around and realized he was suppose to do something.

Souta grind before giving his mother a peck on the cheek and bidding good-bye. The little boy started to run off.

Sakura waved and turned to leave but then spotted a familiar friendly face.

"Ah, Hinata-chan."

A women with long purple hair was holding a little girl's hand. She notice Sakura call out her name and waved.

"Ah, Sakura-chan it's lovely seeing you here." Hinata softly smile. "Did you just dropped off Souta-kun?"

"Yeah he ran off just few seconds ago." Sakura laughed.

She spotted the little girl holding Hinata's hand and bended slightly to greet the kid.

"Look who's here! Sana-chan's gotten taller it looks like it." Sakura cheered.

The little girl let go of her mother's hand a excitedly jump.

"Really!! Have I really gotten bigger." Sana smile brightly.

"Of course!"

Sana is both Hinata and Naruto's five year old daughter. She had purple hair that was tied into pig-tails and her eye's were the same color as her father's. Also, obtaining her father's extremely high amount of energy. But she usually showed her hyper self to people close to her. Other than that she was pretty shy when meeting other people.

"Is Souta nii-san already here?" Sana question as she looked around for the young boy.

"Actually he's already inside."

"Oh." Sana turned to her mother. "Can I go now?"

Hinata smiled.

"Of course, but be careful though."

"I know mommy." She kissed her mom on the check and bid goodbye to Sakura before running off.

Sakura turn toward to Hinata and she examine her belly.

"So how many months left?" Sakura inquired.

"It should be 3 months from now." Hinata rubbed her belly.

"I can't believe this is already number three. You guys are an the ball huh." Sakura joked.

Hinata blushed slightly red.

"By the way where is Haru-kun?" Sakura looked for a little boy.

"He's with Ten-Ten at the moment since I'll be going to the hospital for a check up."

"I see I really wanted to see that little cutie again." Sakura sighed. "I sometimes wish Souta was that small again." Sakura laughed.

"Of course Souta-kun is growing up to a handsome young man though." Hinata said thoughtfully.

Sakura smiled at her.

"Yeah he is isn't he. He's my beautifully young boy and that will never change." Sakura looked back at the school.

"I love him and that will never change."

* * *

A/N: I wanna thank the people that fav. my new story and alerted it. I really appreciate it.

**But I would love it if someone can give me some feed back on this story. :**


End file.
